Ayumi
Character Synopsis Ayumi 'is one of the primary protagonists of Mobtalker and is commonly referenced in many AT-2 works. Ayumi is a skeleton who regularly travels The Overworld in search of humans in order to assist them. She is infamously known for her natural hunting skills and her friendly nature towards other beings, especially humans, who she views in a positive light. Character Statistics 'Tier: 2-C, likely 2-A Verse: Mobtalker Name: '''Ayumi (One of the common names she receives within the novels), Cindy (Referred to as this on many occainsions) '''Gender: Female Age: 21 (Alongside Blazette, she's also noted to be a full grown adult, making her this age by default) Classification: Traveler of The Overworld, Hunter, Skeleton Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Ayumi is noted to have extremely gifted hand to hand skills in Dimensional Disaster), Weapon Mastery (Has mastery over not just the bow, but almost every weapon in Mobtalker, such as swords), Bone Manipulation (Skeletons are capable of weaponizing bones, using them as replacements for arrows if needed), Creation (Ayumi is capable of creating objects from her simple thoughts, such as arrows for her bows or even other weapons), Duplication (Infused her bow with magic, making it able to have infinite arrows and thus never run out of ammo), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Ayumi has access to Passive Regeneration, of which allowed her to recover from being a soul in The Nether and did so in a manner of minutes), Non-Physical Interaction, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Capable of fully interacting with and destroying NPCs, whom of which are described as abstractions and beings without physicality), 4th Wall Awareness (Addressed the 4th Wall and is completely aware she's a fictional character). Due to being a practioner in Magic, Ayumi gets the following: Fire Manipulation (Fire Aspect allows Ayumi to set targets on fire and create flames), Void Manipulation (Curse of Vanishing allows Ayumi to cause objects and people to "vanish" as if they never existed), Magic (Is a supreme master in the use of magic, in all forms), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the odds of certain events happening with Luck Attribute), Death Manipulation (Smite allows Ayumi to instantly kill an opponet and reduce them to undead status), Power Augmentation (Can increase her power, speed, durability and strength with various spells), Invisibility (Can become invisible which also masks their existence), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate gravity to where falling becomes slow) *Ayumi has resistance to the following abilities: Space-Time Manipulation (Alteraions in Space-Time have no effect on NPCS, even outside their own worlds), Plot Manipulation (While still effected, NPCs can still resist and even defy the changes in a narrative down about beings as powerful as The Author's avatars), Void Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive within The Void, which erases those who enter it and breaks them down on a conceptual level, reducing them down to their fundamental idea), Reality Warping (From beings as powerful as The NPCs) and NPC abilities in general Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Comparable to the likes of Blazette and Andr, whom of which are also comparable to her Nether countpart, The Wither Skeleton), likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Ayumi is capable of dealing mortal damage to The Player and is even implied to be capable of killing The Player themselves. The same being who was capable of creating every story that can be described to simulate every possibility and alternate world, which also contain their own variations of The Player and so on for ad infinitum) '''Speed: 'Immeasurable '(Can keep up with and even attack The Player with arrows that blitz him. NPCs exist in The Void, a location that is stated to lack time itself and said flow of time is basically nonexistent. The Void itself is transcendent of normal reality, as those who inhabit it view normal reality as nothing more than "coding") Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Comparable to the likes of Blazette) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Scaling from the likes of Andr, who caused damage across the entire Dimensional Disaster setting, including it's 3 dimensions and numerous timelines in the form of save files. Fought Anna Charlotte and caused her to flee back to The Nether), likely '''Multiverse Level+ '(Her magic is capable of harming the likes of The Player and was implied to be able to fully kill him) '''Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High '(Can stay up all night in the jungle looking for arrows) 'Range: Kilometers with Arrows and Magic Intelligence: Genius '''(Can craft a bow and arrow out of sticks, went to skill on combat and archery for years and has as much intellegence as Blaze who is supposedly a scientist) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Enchanted Bow Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Passive Regeneration: 'In AT-2verse, every creature experiences a phenomena called "Passive Regeneration" , of which as the title implies, regenerates a being passively. The extend of said regenerate has shown to recover beings who exist within The Nether (Essentially the afterlife of AT-2verse, where everyone exists as souls) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Category:Light Benders Category:AT-2verse Category:Mobtalker Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Skeletons Category:Mobs (Mobtalker) Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapons Master Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Bone Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Duplication Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Fire Users Category:Death Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Geniuses Category:Bow & Arrow Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2